A regular day
by Eclipse99
Summary: To her, the routine was the only thing keeping her sane


**Day 1**

A young pinkette rose from her bed with tired eyes, chapped lips, and tousled short hair that didn't pass her neck. She stretched her toned arms and and swung her legs across the bed. She walked towards her mirror and gave it an empty stare. This is where the routine began.

She brushed her hair and teeth.

Washed her face.

Tied her hair up.

And set on the diamond-crusted Uchiha crest necklace.

Then, she mopped her floor and dusted the shelves. She had to make everything perfect for her husband. Going to the kitchen, she prepared dinner for her beloved then wrapped it up in a bento box.

Time for her to visit him.

She walked out of the house to where he was.

"Sasuke-kun," she said with a smile. "I'm so tired, I was working all day in the house," she laughed. "What about you? How was your day, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha said nothing back.

Just a regular day for her.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Sakura started the day once again.

Brushing her hair and teeth.

Washing her face.

Tied her hair up.

And set on the diamond-crusted Uchiha crest necklace.

Mopping the floor and dusting the shelves. Everything must be perfect for him. She cooked dinner carefully, making sure it's made just right.

"Sasuke-kun, as always I have your favorite." She smiles. "Just how you like it."

Just a regular day, just how she likes it.

* * *

 **Day 10**

She woke up alone again.

Brushing her hair and teeth.

Washing her face.

Tying up her hair.

Setting on the diamond-crusted Uchiha crest necklace.

Cleaning the house with a hum. Cooking the same meal and wrapping it up in a bento box.

"I hope you're not mad that I was a little late. A lot of people out today."

Just a regular day.

* * *

 **Day 40**

She rose up from bed.

Brushed her hair and teeth.

Washed her face.

Tied her hair.

Putting on the diamond-crusted Uchiha crest necklace.

But before she could repeat the next step-a knock sounded at her door.

A visitor? She didn't expect that.

She didn't like things that weren't apart of her routine.

She opened the door and worried oceanic blue eyes stared right back at her.

"Sakura..." the man said, but a soft smile lingered on his face. "Do you want to spend time together?"

"I'm sorry Naruto I can't," she replied immediately. "I have to clean and cook for Sasuke-kun."

The blond pressed his lips together. "Sasuke...doesn't want you doing this."

It only took that for her to snap.

"What do you know about what he wants!?" she screamed. The fire that had been long extinguished lite up again in her eyes. "You never talk to him!" She slammed the door on his face and continued what she was doing.

Later that day she told her husband, "that baka Naruto...he really doesn't change ne Sasuke-kun?"

If it wasn't for Naruto...could've been a regular day.

* * *

 **Day 60**

A loud knock woke her this time.

She opened it with an infuriated look.

"Wha-"

She froze.

"Naruto?"

The look he had in his eyes, serious and hard. He was soaked from the roaring storm above them, which only intensified his look. It reminded her so much of...him.

"I can't let you keep doing this to yourself," he told her. He grabbed her wrists and gently yet firmly pulled her out the door.

"For the last time...Sasuke doesn't want you doing this!" he yelled. "He wants you to go out again, work again, be happy again! I promised him before he died that I'd take of you no matter what! Till my last breath and I am not breaking a promise I made to my best friend...please...Sakura-chan."

That's what did it. He said her name. Naruto said her name which brought back everything. _Everything._

Tears welled in her eyes and she collapsed in his arms. She sobbed into his soaked jacket that smelled like home, and screamed out all of her sorrow. She pounded her fists at him angrily while she wailed and he only held her close. Her knees felt weak and stopped hitting him. Her sobs quieted until it was all just sniffles.

Naruto let his lips rest on the crown of her head.

"Sakura-chan.." he whispered. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever."

She believed him.

It wasn't a regular day.

* * *

 **5 years later**

When the pinkette woke up she wasn't alone. She had her husband sleeping right besides her, limbs sprawled out awkwardly while he snored loudly.

She laughed softly. She let her knuckles lightly run along his whiskers which she loved so much.

"Naruto," she laughed. "Wake up you baka."

He pouted in his sleep, and grumpily turned away.

"Naruto..." she said, her tone getting impatient. When the blond refused to listen she sighed, and kicked him off the bed.

He landed with a thud.

"GAH!" he shouted. "I'M UP I'M UP DATTEBAYO!" he rubbed his head. "Mah Sakura-channnnnn, did you have to do that..."

"Yes baka! Get ready, you're late for work!"

"Ok ok I'm going dattebayo," he said. He gave her a quick kiss before getting ready.

She smiled.

She gave a whiff of her shirt which had the Uzumaki symbol on it. She no longer had the diamond-encrusted necklace. Instead, she had a gorgeous emerald ring on her ring finger.

"You don't have to worry anymore Sasuke-kun..." she said with a smile. A real smile.

"SAKURA-CHAN I CAN'T FIND MY PANTS! TSUNADE IS GONNA KILL ME IF I'M LATE DATTEBAYO!" her husband cried.

She laughed. "I'm coming Naruto."

She liked this routine so much better


End file.
